Photosynthesis
by Forrestib
Summary: In the aftermath of Episode 16 Ruby wants to thank Sun Wukong for helping Blake. Written for RWBY relationship week. (Ruby/Sun)


The police were swarming the area. Sun Wukong didn't have a very pleasant history with the police. Unfortunately he had friends now and he wasn't about to abandon them for his own comfort. He looked around at his new group.

There was the Faunus girl he had shared tea with that morning, Blake. There was a girl who he recognized from her music career, Weiss. There was a girl who had the largest "gauntlets" he had ever seen on a girl her age, Yang.

And then there was the girl in red, Ruby. He had seen Ruby's weapon when she had pulled it on Roman. It was quite an impressive device. She had tried to defend Blake and then she had taken a hit for Penny. Now she was different though, more childish. She seemed to mature under pressure. Sort of like himself in some ways.

The four girls started searching for Penny at Ruby's request. This was his chance to escape. He ducked behind a building and eyed a window he could use as a stepping stone to the roof. He got to the roof and screeched to a halt. Ruby was standing right in front of him.

Ruby saw the suspicious looking boy before her. She looked back where he had come from and saw the guilty look on his face "where are you going?"

Sun looked at the floor and rubbed his neck "I don't suppose you'd believe I was looking for Penny."

Ruby looked at him questioningly "where were you going?"

Sun dropped his smile and confessed "I don't have a very good history with cops. I needed to get away before someone recognized me."

Ruby got a tint of realization in her eye "you weren't even going to say goodbye to Blake?"

Sun looked up at her "I don't know why, but I hate goodbyes."

Ruby giggled a bit in understanding "yeah, me too." They both stood for a moment in the still night. Ruby decided to break the ice "I've been meaning to thank you."

Sun tilted his head "for what?"

Ruby answered "for taking care of Blake. That was a rough time for her and you were there when no-one else was. She's my friend and you helped her when I couldn't. Thank you for that."

Sun waved it off "it was nothing. I saw a fellow faunus in trouble. If I had to beat up a few dozen ninjas to help that wasn't about to stop me." He held up his arm showing off his muscles with the last few words.

Ruby smirked at the cocky boy "you know I was there. You took out a dozen guys, tops, before Penny went all terminator and took out half the fleet."

Sun laughed for a second "yeah. Penny can put on quite a show."

Ruby nodded thinking back to the events of that evening "yeah, she's something." The two sat down on the rooftop and looked up at the sky. After a few minutes Ruby pointed at one of the clouds "that cloud looks like the sun."

Sun looked over at it "it looks more like a flower to me. Maybe some kind of rose. See it has a stem." He trailed his finger down to display the line of clouds he had noticed while pulling Ruby closer to ensure that she saw where he was pointing. She nodded in agreement.

Sun got bored after a few more minutes of cloud spotting. He stood up and stepped back pulling out his weapon "wanna fight?"

Ruby looked up at him "what?"

Sun formed his weapon into a staff and swung it around a few times "you heard me. Best 3 out of 5 rounds. One-on-one right here right now."

Ruby stood and pulled out Crescent Rose "you are so on." She smiled confidently at the challenge.

Ruby swung her scythe's blunt end at the boy. He hit the top of it with his staff and levered himself into the air above the girl's weapon. His foot came down slamming Ruby to the ground and he detached one of the shotguns from his staff to point down at the woman in red "I win."

Ruby stood up after the boy had taken his foot off her chest "I was taking it easy on you that time."

Sun reassembled his staff and stepped back a meter or so "yeah? Well don't. Because I'm not gonna."

Ruby readied her stance "don't worry. I won't make that mistake again."

Sun briefly lifted into the air imitating his previous attack. Ruby saw and reacted as such. She twisted her weapon to block an assault from above. Sun grinned. His plan had worked. He quickly dropped down to the ground and threw half of his staff at her weapon. The chain connecting the two guns wrapped around the scythe and ripped it out of Ruby's hands. He kicked off and slid under her legs. He wrapped the other pair of guns around her ankles and she fell to the ground. He rolled over and placed his knee firmly on her back as he lightly touched his elbow to the base of her skull "2/0"

Ruby grabbed his arm and flipped over so that she was on top of him with her arm against his throat. They exchanged a smile before she stood up and retrieved Crescent Rose from across the rooftop. She slid him the half of his weapon he had thrown. He picked it up and reconnected it with the half next to him. He stood and got in a combat stance.

Ruby held out Crescent Rose and grinned "round 3"

Sun darted towards the girl. She stepped out of the way and held out the scythe blade in just the right place behind her. Sun stopped running barely before he would have hit the blade. Ruby twisted the blade and so that it pushed him over backwards. The barrel ended its path pointed directly at his heart "2/1. You got cocky."

Sun gently nudged the barrel away from his chest and got to his feet "I won't make that mistake again."

Round 4 was quick. Ruby disarmed Sun and knocked him onto his stomach with the scythe blade between his neck and the floor. He quickly stood and picked up his weapon. He turned towards Ruby and gave a big grin "final round."

A plume of rose petals signaled The start of the match. Sun heard a large object swinging through the air behind him and spun around. He blocked her assault with his staff. She started swinging back around for another attack. Sun saw a weakness and went after it. Ruby fired off a shot to launch herself out of the way. She dashed towards him and found herself blocking dual nunchucks with Crescent Rose. She felt a tail wrap around her feet to trip her and she quickly slammed Crescent Rose into the rooftop on top of it. Sun froze in pain at the impact. After a moment he collapsed to the ground. Ruby stood over him triumphantly "that's 3 to 2. I win." She stuck out her tongue a bit at the boy as he recovered and got up while rubbing his swollen tail.

Sun smiled at her "that was some of the most fun I've had in years. You really know how to show a guy a good time."

Ruby leaned closer as if to whisper a secret in his ear "I had a lot of fun too." She turned around and started to walk off "I have to go find Penny. We should do this again sometime. Stop by the school at some point."

Sun looked at the girl as she dropped off the roof "alright, will do." After he was sure she was out of earshot he whispered to himself "it's a date." He grinned to himself and turned around. When he heard sirens he knew he had to get off the rooftop before they found the wreckage the sparring match had left. He ran off into the night thinking of his new friends. He was glad to have met them.


End file.
